Lunch Hour
by korrasamishipper
Summary: Korra is Asami's intern


"Hey Asam-I mean Ms. Sato, how does the intercom work again?" Korra asked sheepishly as she popped her head into the older woman's office.

"Korra, we had these new ones installed a whole week ago. Go ask Mako, he'll show you. I have to finish reviewing the designs by this Thursday," Asami sounded annoyed.

"But Mako went to lunch," Korra grumbled. Asami slammed down her paperwork and got up to show her "personal assistant" how to press a button.

Korra has been interning for Asami for three months now, and it was safe to say that she was an unorthodox assistant at best. She came with recommendations from councilman Tenzin, who described Korra as hardworking and responsible, so Asami hired her right away. Of course Korra did work hard and did her best, it was just that when Korra got frustrated, she tended to be a bit aggressive towards things.

One time she couldn't properly format a document for Asami and ended up wrestling with the computer while Bolin, the mail boy, tried to pry her away from the inanimate object. There was also the time when, several weeks ago at one of the social events, Asami had to hold Korra back as she tried to pounce on a competitor who insulted Asami. Mako, Asami's secretary, probably had the worst of it, as he was usually the one stuck showing Korra how things worked, which usually meant that Korra was already annoyed that she couldn't do something. Asami always enjoyed the showdowns between Mako and her.

Asami had more work trying to babysit Korra than she did without an assistant, but strangely she couldn't let the girl go. She'd grown used to having her around, and didn't mind the rough patches she went through with her. In fact, she couldn't ask for a better person to work with her. Korra always brought Asami coffee even when she didn't ask for it, as if Korra could sense Asami's caffeine levels, and she always did her best with any task that was asked of her. She constantly defended her, no matter against whom. The fact that they had started dating about a month into the internship couldn't hurt either. They kept it a secret, Korra told her that she didn't want Asami to seem like she was favoring Korra, which would give her competitors ammunition against her. Asami, however, hated hiding it and could care less about how it would be perceived, because she was, in fact, favoring Korra.

"Ok, so I press this button to call you, and that one to transfer?"

"Yes, Korra. If you already knew that, then why did you call me?" Asami asked in defeat.

"I told you, Mako just went to lunch," Korra said as a wicked grin spread over her face.

As Asami turned to her with wide eyes, Korra leaned in and captured her lips. Asami let out a sigh of content and shut her eyes. "Korra, we don't have to sneak around you know," Asami murmured against her lips.

Korra moved away, despite the other girl's protests, and looked into Asami's eyes with her best puppy-dog expression. "But that's what makes moments like these fun, though."

As soon as Korra got the words out, Asami was already back at her mouth, her arm wrapped around Korra's waist as the younger woman leaned into Mako's desk. They pulled each other closer and closer, their kiss growing more and more passionate. Korra began to pull Asami's jacket off her shoulders with wild ferocity, while Asami tangled her hand in Korra's hair, gently pulling her closer.

This wasn't new for them, making out in the office. They had grown used to taking any chance they had to be together. This, however, was the first time they were caught.

"Ms. Sato?-" Mako squeaked as he stood in the door of the elevator, his face turning red.

"Shit," Korra jumped up from the desk and started to frantically fix her hair.

"Hey, Mako. I see you got your lunch," Asami chuckled nervously.

"Yeah," he slowly held up a container that was in his hands. He kept eyeing them, his boss with her shirt halfway unbuttoned and her jacket on the floor, and Korra with her lips smudged in lipstick. "I think I'll go eat with Bolin today."

"I think that's a good idea," Asami said quietly.

As her secretary clicked the 'door close' button frantically, Asami turned back to Korra and pulled her in again, "Now, where were we?"


End file.
